fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Neimi
Neimi(ネイミー, Neimī) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is a young girl from Renais, and a childhood friend of Colm, whom she brought into Eirika's group. Profile Neimi is very sensitive and something of a crybaby, but is also a great shot with excellent senses. She was trained by her grandfather, the legendary Zethla, the "single-arrow legend"; according to her, whenever Zethla went hunting, he only carried a single arrow with him, yet never missed his hunting target. Neimi's deceased mother was a high-ranked cleric who left the clergy to get married; Neimi's most prized possession is a mirror that belonged to her mother. Neimi and Colm grew up together in the village of Lark. Colm always defended her in front of bullies and protected her constantly, a habit he still practices. Colm is blunt and sometimes downright rude to Neimi, though his snide attitude crumbles when he sees her cry. It is unknown why he is so harsh with her most of the time, though it is implied that he is trying to train her out of her hyper-sensitivity. They each have somewhat of a crush on each other, revealed in supports with other characters. Neimi says when Amelia asks her if there is a boy she likes, that "He's someone who's always watched over me, stood by my side. He used to make me cry, but I...I love him." In Game Base Stats | Archer | Fire |1 |17 |4 |5 |6 |4 |3 |2 |5 |5 | Bow - D | Iron Bow Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |55% |45% |50% |60% |50% |15% |35% |} Promotion Gains Archer to Sniper *HP +4 *Str +3 *Skill +1 *Spd +1 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Move +1 *Skill: Sure Strike (This skill makes the player attack have 100% chance to hit) Archer to Ranger *HP +2 *Str +2 *Skill +2 *Spd +1 *Def +3 *Res +3 *Con +3 *Move +2 *Sword Rank: D *Loses ability to use Ballista Supports *Gilliam *Garcia *Colm *Amelia *Artur Overall Using a Ballista will make her deadly against the front line threats. If promoted a Ranger, her Sword can have a good advantage with Axe wielders. Her defense growth might be low, but you can fix this with a good support. Plus, her Speed, Skill and Luck rate will make her a unit that you won't leave behind. Promoting her a Ranger gives her higher movement, the use of swords along with bows, excellent stats, and the ability to traverse terrain such as rivers and mountains. Players might also promote Neimi to a Ranger because Innes, another playable unit from the same game, is a pre-promoted Sniper, and because the only other possible Ranger is Gerik, and most players agree that he is best off as a Hero. Others might promote Neimi to a Sniper in order to retain her possible use of ballistae and give her the Sure Strike skill. (However, many fans have deemed Sure Strike as superficial, because Neimi usually has enough Skill to hit enemies with ease, a trait which is universal in the Sniper class.) Also, If she has an A support with Colm and is promoted to a Sniper at level 20, she can easily defeat most enemies with only a Steel Bow or even an Iron Bow. This proves invaluable when fighting Draco Zombies on the tenth floor of the Lagdou Ruins. Some argue that Neimi is best off as a Sniper because as a whole, she becomes a superior unit to Innes. Neimi becomes a great unit in either class, and choosing between Ranger and Sniper depends completely on the player's playing style. If the player makes use of ballistae whenever the chance is given, then Neimi should be a Sniper. For players who prefer units with good weapon versatility and high movement, Neimi should be a Ranger. Endings *'Neimi, the Tearful Archer' (泣き撃ち Naki uchi) She returned to her village and passed her days in peace and quiet. Years later, she traveled to the capital of Renais as an archery instructor for their military. She never could resist a good cry. *'(A Support with Colm)' The childhood friends became lovers first, then husband and wife. Worried for Neimi's well-being, Colm gave up his adventurer's ways. Neimi passed on her grandfather's skill in archery to her own son and daughter. Trivia *While her sprite as an archer uses the standard long hair for a female archer, her sprite as a sniper uses Louise's sprite from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Gallery File:Neimi.png|Neimi's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:Neimi (Archer).gif|Neimi's Archer Animation. File:Neimi (Sniper).gif|Neimi's Sniper Animation. File:Neimi as a Ranger.JPG|Neimi as a Ranger with a bow File:Neimi as a Ranger with a Sword.JPG|Neimi as a Ranger with a Sword Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters